Catching the Bouquet!
by SabineHolterman
Summary: Hello all! This is my first Gilmore Girls Fanfic about what could happen at Honor and Josh's wedding. Please enjoy and of course read and review! Edited out some typos on Oct, 20 2006


Catching the Bouquet by SabineHolterman

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Rory, Logan, or anything Gilmore girls related. Unfortunately they belong to other people!

Authors Note: This is a short one part story I thought of and my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. Please be gentle and read and review! Have a nice day!

"Come on Rory! All single ladies to the dance floor!" Honor called as she prepared to throw her bouquet.

"No thanks, I'm good right here." Rory protested. "Besides in case you have forgotten I am not single."

"Oh go on Ace." Logan egged her on. "You probably won't even get near it with how many women are out there."

Rory looked at the crowd of people for a few seconds and then with a huge sigh stood up from where she was sitting with Logan. "Fine."

As she walked onto the dance floor and joined the throng of women anxiously circling around Josh and Honor, Rory couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Rory could see the desperation on some of the women's faces to catch the bouquet, which she honestly didn't feel at this time in her life. Sure Rory definitely wanted to get married and have a family one day, but at this point in her life she was not looking for that.

"All right ladies!" The DJ blared over the music that was pounding out of the speakers. "On the count of three get ready to grab that bouquet. One!"

Rory got pushed closer to where the bouquet looked like it was going to fly.

"Two!"

She could feel the anticipation the women around her were laced with.

"Three!"

Rory hadn't meant to catch it, but when something comes flying at your head, it's natural to try and keep from being impaled by that object. So as she put her hands up to protect her face, Rory caught the bouquet. Earning a frown from Shira Huntzberger, and an amused look from Logan.

"Oh my god Rory! I can't believe you caught the bouquet!" Honor laughed as she pulled Rory into a hug.

"All right! We have a winner!" The DJ blared over the applause and laughter that was ringing out from the audience. "All right Josh now it's your turn, all eligible bachelors to the dance floor please!"

"Don't you dare say a word Logan Huntzberger!" Rory warned as she sat down next to him.

"Hey my lips are sealed!" Logan assured her with a smirk on his face.

She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by Colin and Finn. "Come on mate, you heard the bloke! All bachelors to the floor!"

"No thank you guys, I'm fine right here." He protested and put his arm around Rory.

"Logan don't you want to put your life on the line?" Colin asked.

"I'm not sure exactly what you are talking about but no I don't."

"Come on Mate…"

"No Finn that's all right, that gives us a better chance to take advantage of young Miss Gilmore here."

"Hey!"

"But let me warn you Logan, I have had a few drinks and cannot be held accountable for my actions." Colin said in a slightly drunk tone.

"I've had even more to drink than him, but don't worry you can trust me Rogan." Finn slurred and slapped Logan on the back.

"OK no way am I going to let either of those two put the garter on my leg, you have to go up there." Rory declared. "Besides, can you imagine how much it will freak out your Mother and Father if you actually caught the garter?"

Logan just looked at the evil genius he called his girlfriend and then sighed. He knew he had been defeated. "All right Ace, you win." He walked onto the dance floor as Finn and Colin cheered and threw their arms around his shoulder.

"All right mate! You are making a wise decision. I am ready." Finn declared and then downed his drink before positioning himself in a crouch as if to wrestle off a charging bear."

"Finn…"

"Yeah?"

"You have to face this way." Logan informed him and turned him around from where he was facing all the guests sitting at their tables.

"Right."

"OK everybody give another count of three and we will find out who the lucky guy is. One! Two! Three!"

Logan saw Finn and Colin dive in the same direction and knock heads before he felt the scrap of lace in his hand. There it was just sitting there. Logan couldn't believe he had actually caught the garter. He hadn't moved at all when Josh let it fly, and in no way tried to even get close to the thing.

"All right ladies and gentlemen lets give our lucky guy a round of applause." The DJ blared out as everyone realized what had happened. Logan lifted the hand that held the garter up and gave a little wave before hugging his sister and brother in law.

"Logan! This is just perfect." Honor squealed. "This proves that you and Rory are meant for each other!"

"Please Honor, just because we caught some flowers and a piece of fabric doesn't mean we are soul mates." Logan laughed.

"Ok so maybe your not soul mates, but you have got to admit you both know how to piss off Mom and Dad very well." She acknowledged and pointed over to where Shira was standing with a group of women.

"All right everybody; let's get Logan and Rory to the dance floor for their victory dance!"

"Come on Ace, let's give them a show." Logan called and pulled Rory up from the table.

Rory couldn't help but laugh as Logan put the garter over her wrist and then pulled her into some exaggerated dance moves that looked like they could have come out of a comedy show. Of course it didn't help that Logan was singing along to We are the Champions in a really fake vibrato that could in no way be construed as high quality singing. "I didn't know you had such a beautiful singing voice Logan."

"I'm a book of mysteries Ace; you never know what little tidbit you are going to learn." He smiled and brought their erratic dancing under control so that now they were just slowly shifting back and forth to the music.

Rory wrapped her arm around Logan's neck and kissed him fully aware of all the people who were watching them. "You know, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"How's that?"

"Well I expected to have all this hooting and cheering while we danced, and was sure Colin or Finn would be making some of their usual delightful comments about missing their chance to steal me away and ravishing me."

"Your right, I don't even see them anywhere?" Logan realized and looked around. "I wonder where they are."

"Over there bothering those bridesmaids." Rory pointed to where two very annoyed looking bridesmaids were trying to ignore Colin and Finn.

"Poor girls, should we go rescue them?"

"It wouldn't do any good; Finn would just go after her again. You know what a weakness he has for bridesmaids."

Rory giggled and was about to respond when the last notes of We are the Champions rang out and once again the DJ's voice blared out from the speakers. "All right let's give one more big round of applause to Rory and Logan for catching the bouquet and garter. Maybe you'll all be back here soon for their wedding!"

Rory paled for a second and then started laughing when she saw Shira do a spit take after hearing the DJs choice of words. A few months ago she would have been freaked out at the thought of marrying Logan. But after catching the bouquet and feeling so safe in his arms, she realized being Mrs. Logan Huntzberger wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
